heavenmusicfandomcom-20200214-history
Michael Tait
Michael DeWayne Tait (born May 18, 1966) is a Contemporary Christian Music artist who is the current lead singer of Newsboys, and one third of Christian rock group dc Talk (though the group has been on hiatus since 2001). Tait also has had success in his solo career, founding a band called Tait in 1997. He toured as a solo act until 2007. He became lead singer of the Christian pop rock band Newsboys in 2009, and though Peter Furler remained the lead singer on the band's most recent album In the Hands of God, Tait provided supporting vocals on the project. Music videos With dc Talk * Heavenbound (1989) * I Luv Rap Music (1990) * Nu Thang (1990) * Walls (1991) * The Hardway (1992) * Jesus Is Just Alright (1992) * Luv Is a Verb (1992) * Colored People (1995) * Day by Day (1995) * Between You and Me (1995) * Jesus Freak (1995) * My Friend, So Long (1998) * Consume Me (1998) Video guest appearances *''"I Can Only Imagine"'' by MercyMe *''"Addicted to Jesus"'' by Carman *''"AKA Public School"'' by Audio Adrenaline *''"Thrive: Live From the Rock & Roll Hall of Fame"'' by Newsboys With Tait * Empty (2001) * Lose This Life (2003) With Newsboys * Born Again (2010) Other projects Tait has also starred as Hero in "!Hero." He also contributed to various books, including the popular Jesus Freaks and Jesus Freaks II books. He recently contributed to the books Under God and Living Under God] with dc Talk bandmate TobyMac. In March 2009, Michael Tait became the third vocalist to lead the Newsboys (after original members John James and Peter Furler). Guest appearances *Carman - Addicted to Jesus - "Addicted to Jesus" (1990) *Reality Check - Reality Check - "Apart From You" (1997) *Rich Mullins - The Canticle of the Plains (1997) *Pete Stewart - Pete Stewart - "Uphill Battle" (1999) *Point of Grace - A Christmas Story - "Light Of The World" (1999) *''Roaring Lambs'' - "Salt and Light" (with Ashley Cleveland) (2000) *Jaci Velasquez - Crystal Clear - "Center of Your Love" (2000) *Jennifer Knapp - The Way I Am - "Say Won't You Say" (2001) *''City on a Hill: It's Christmas Time'' - "It's Christmas Time," "O Holy Night" (2002) *Third Day - Offerings II: All I Have to Give - "God of Wonders" (2003) *tobyMac - Welcome to Diverse City - "Atmosphere (Remix featuring dc Talk)" (as dc Talk]]) (2004) *''In the Name of Love: Artists United for Africa'' - "One" (U2 cover) (2004) *DJ Maj - Boogiroot - "H.A.N.D.S." (2005) *Building 429 - Rise - "Empty" (2006) *Kevin Max - The Blood - "The Cross" (as dc Talk) (2007) *Marc Scibilia - Fixity - "Worship Song" (2007) *Newsboys - In the Hands of God (2009) *"Come Together Now (Music City Unites for Haiti)" (charity single, relief effort led by Michael W. Smith) (2010) Singles with Newsboys *Glorious *The Way We Roll *Born Again *I'll Be *Something Beautiful *He Reigns External links *Newboys.com *dc Talk *Tait *DcTalkUnite.com *http://jesusfreakhideout.com/interviews/NewsboysMichaelTait2009.asp Category:Members of Newsboys Category:Members of dc Talk Category:Artists born in 1966